They've Got Her
by Ronizmine46
Summary: When Hermione is kidnapped by the death eaters, can Harry, Ron, and the Order of the Phoenix save her before its too late? (this is my first fan fic so if it's no good, please tell m...oh and i stink at summaries so don't mind how bad this is)
1. Portkeys and Memories

Authors note: OK I don't own anything about Harry Potter, not even the books because they are my brother...oh and please tell me how bad this chapter is and if you some how happen to like it tell me that too.  
  
She was running as fast as she could, because she knew if they caught her it would all be over. Her breathing was fast and she was getting tired but she had to hold on, had to keep running for her safety and the safety of her friends and family. As she turned a corner she thought of her best friend and her boyfriend, she knew if she could just keep running she would keep them safe. Just as that thought ran through her head, her foot became entangled in a root sticking up through the cracks in the side walk. She fell and knew it was all over they had her and there was nothing anyone could do to stop it, and then she saw the dark hooded figure standing over her.   
  
"Well Miss Granger, we meet again"  
  
And then Hermione was enveloped in a sea of darkness and all she heard was an insane laughter.  
  
????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????  
  
A skinny boy of 17 was sitting wide awake in his bedroom at number four Private Drive. Harry Potter was up at this late hour thinking about all that had happened and changed in the year since his god father had died. Sirius' death was like the starting point in a chain effect of misfortune in Harry's life. Voldemort's power had been steadily rising, he had gained hundreds of followers including the Dementors and many of the giants. Sirius wasn't the first friend Harry lost to the death eaters, Tonks and Moody were gone too. They were both victims of Voldemort himself. They had gotten in the way of one of his more important plans, Harry wasn't told exactly sure what type of plan though, because it was Order business. The Ministry of Magic had finally realized the truth, but it was to late. The Dementors had already left Azkaban, and by the time the aurors were sent, 20 of the worlds worst death eaters had already escaped.  
  
But, even in the midst of all this death and destruction were happier things. First and foremost was Mr. Weasley's promotion, the Weasley family which had never had any money to spare, and now they had more than enough, especially with the money Fred and George insisted on contributing to the family. Another good thing for one of the Weasley's, was that Ron had finally gotten over his nerves and asked Hermione out. The two had been dating for over six months and were very happy together.  
  
Harry smiled at the thought of his two best friends so happy in such dark times. Harry was happy for them, but he was also happy for himself. Harry had his girlfriend of 2 months, Ginny Weasley. After promising Ron that he wouldn't hurt her Harry proceeded to ask her out, and the two had been together ever since.  
  
As Harry reflected on the good and bad events of the past year, he saw what was unmistakably an owl flying towards his house. He did not recognize the owl, but when he reached out to take the letter attached to it's leg he saw handwriting that seemed oddly familiar but he could not remember where he had seen it. When he opened up the letter an empty matchbox fell out, and after picking this up from the floor he turned to the letter in his hand. He read the letter three times in quick succession, but in that fairly short letter one of Harry's greatest fears was realized. The letter stated the following:  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I'm sorry to inform you, but Miss Hermione Granger has gone missing and we have reason to believe she has been taken by death eaters. Normally I would not send this by post, but we must take action. You are needed at headquarters immediately, so please take this portkey at 2:30 A.M. and it will take you there.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Albus Dumbledore   
  
One of Harry's best friends was missing and it was his fault. If only he wasn't Harry Potter the boy who lived, and lived, and lived again. If he wasn't so famous Hermione would be fine. He looked towards the clock and saw it was 2:20. He had 10 minutes to pack his things, and he was very glad he was 17 already, his birthday had been the previous week, and he made all of his possessions magically fly into his trunk. After writing a quick note to his Aunt and Uncle about where he had gone, he grabbed his cauldron ,which held Hedwigs cage and his firebolt, in one hand and his trunk and the matchbox in the other. Harry looked at his watch and saw it was 2:29, he started to count down 3-2-1, Harry felt the familiar jerk behind his navel and he was speeding along until he suddenly stopped and found himself in the kitchen of number 12 Grimmuald Place, the headquarters of The Order of the Phoenix. 


	2. Anxiety and Arrivals

Authors note: I would like to thank Mionegirl for giving me my first review ever, this chapter is a thanks to you. Oh and I'm sorry it's so short but I've been really busy this week.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything...if I was J.K.Rowling I would not be writing fan fiction, I would be writing the 6th book for crazed and obsessed fans like me.  
  
Chapter 2: Anxiety and Arrivals  
  
In the kitchen of number 12 Grimmuald place, there was a lot of confusion and anxiety. No one was sure of where Hermione was or exactly who took her. But, what they did know was that every second they wasted the smaller the chance of finding Hermione was.   
  
"But, why would they take Hermione, What does she have to do with their plan?" Mrs. Weasley asked frantically "I mean it's not like she has any information we made sure of that."  
  
"They didn't take her for information, You-Know-Who knows that she is one of Harry's best friends, and she wasn't very protected at her parent's house, she was the easiest target." Kingsley Shacklebolt answered, shaking his head in frustration.  
  
"What I don't understand is how Dumbledore didn't see this coming. I would have expected him to have used extra precautionary measures on all of Harry's friends, especially after what happened to Sirius" Arthur Weasley stated looking thoroughly perplexed. Just then, in the middle of the room, the form of a teenage boy appeared. As he looked around the room at everyone, a voice came from the door.  
  
"Hello Harry, you're right on time." Albus Dumbledore said from the doorway of the kitchen.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
As Harry looked around the room, he saw the people who mattered the most to him, all of whom had similar looks of sadness and anxiety. Mr.Weasley was pacing back and forth; Mrs.Weasley looked terrified and was wringing her hands. Fred and George who were usually the center of attention laughing and joking were leaning against the wall opposite Harry not talking at all, and Ginny was sitting at the table with her head in her hands, and Harry couldn't tell whether she was crying or not. But, as he looked around the room, he noticed one person was missing, and then he spotted him. Ron was sitting in a corner of the room staring fixedly at the floor. Harry heard a voice and turned away from Ron, Dumbledore was there. When he saw him Harry felt slightly relieved, because he knew if anyone had a chance at finding Hermione it was Dumbledore.  
  
Another Author's Note: Again, I'm sorry it was so short, and I know not much was explained, but I didn't have much time to write much else because I've been busy. But, I promise the next chapter will clear a few things up. Well, I hope you liked it, and if you did...or didn't, remember to click that button down there and send a review. Thanks for reading this and good bye. 


	3. Prison Cells and Stunning Muggles

Authors note: I would just like to say thanks to the two people who have reviewed my story...u guys made me want to write more, thanks.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter...if I did I would not be on Staten Island which is the most boring place in the world unless you r lighting bon fires in your friends back yards  
  
Chapter 3: Prison Cells and Stunning Muggles  
  
When Hermione woke up she was in a dark room, and she couldn't see her own hand in front of her face let alone a way out. The worst part was she couldn't remember why or how she got here. All she could remember was running in the middle of the night, and a lot of laughing. She tried to remember more but the laughter was ruining her concentration. If only that person would stop laughing, but then she realized there was no one else in here, so no one could be laughing. When she realized it was all in her head the laughter stopped, but was replaced by panic. "Now I can think straight," but she wasn't really trying to think, she was trying to fight the panic that was bubbling over. She knew that she had to calm down if she wanted to get away from wherever she was, but she didn't know how. Then she realized that it was almost definitely death eaters that took her. Just as she thought about that, a door on the opposite side of the room opened up, and a dark hooded figure was silhouetted against the light streaming in from the hall past the door.   
  
"Why Miss Granger, you're awake." The death eater said in a low drawling voice that sounded oddly familiar to Hermione.   
  
'Where have I heard that voice before?' Hermione asked herself.  
  
"I just wanted to let you know, that your parents are perfectly fine" the man stated in a bored fashion   
  
'Why would death eaters spare a couple of muggles?' Hermione wondered to herself 'It's not like they haven't killed muggles for no reason before.' The death must have been reading her mind, because what he said next answered the exact question Hermione had just asked herself.  
  
" Your probably wondering why we didn't just dispose of them, well believe me if I could have I would have, but you see, then no one would have been able to spread the fact that you were missing to Dumbledore who in turn would tell that Potter boy." The man sneered  
  
"Harry? What does Harry have to do with any..."Hermione broke off what she was saying. She understood it now she was bait. Voldemort was using her to get to Harry, he was using Harry's ' saving people thing.' The death eater laughed when he saw the look of realization dawn on her face. It was the same awful laughter that Hermione had heard before she blacked out.  
  
"Well Miss Granger, I daresay I will see you again soon." With that he closed the door and Hermione was left in the dark again, but this time she couldn't fight the panic that was slowly rising.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The members of the Order of the Phoenix and Harry, Ron, and Ginny were all seated around the kitchen table waiting for Dumbledore to explain everything.  
  
"I guess I should start by telling you what Hermiones parents told me." Dumbledore started "Mr. and Mrs. Granger were sitting in their living room reading when someone knocked on the door. When they told me that I became suspicious, Death Eaters don't knock on doors. When Mr. Granger got up to get the door he hesitated, and remembered what I told him about death eaters. He told his wife to go upstairs, get Hermione and run. But, unfoutunatley the death eaters had become frustrated an dunlocked the door themselves and came inside. When they saw Hermiones mother running for the stairs, they stunned her and Mr. Granger." Harry found that very odd, normally death eaters didn't bother stunning people unless they were of some importance, and they almost always just killed muggles.   
  
" When Mr. and Mrs. Granger woke up, they immediately went to look for Hermione. When they walked into her bedroom they saw that the window was open. Her parents ran down stairs and out into the back yard, where they saw foot prints of Hermiones size in the mud. They followed the footprints into the woods, and saw that hey stopped right by a spot in the mud where it looked as though someone had fallen over." Dumbledore stopped talking for a moment and looked out at all the people at the table. Ginny looked like she was to upset to move, Harry's arm was around her, but he seemed to terrified and even a little guilty to notice anything. The worst reaction Dumbledore saw though, was when he looked at Ron. He looked completely detached from the rest of the world, he was just staring blankly at the wall. Dumbledore knew that it was his fault that everybody was suffering like this, but he knew he had to finish his story even if it would make everyone even more upset.   
  
"When Mr. and Mrs. Granger got back to their house, they knew they should send a letter to me, so they wrote one asking me to come to their house as soon as possible, and sent it with Hermiones owl (a birthday gift.) When I arrived Mrs. Granger was sobbing and Mr. Granger kept stuttering as he told the story. Now, that is all that we know for sure, but Professor Snape had given me some information earlier today that gives us reason to believe that Lucius(sp?) Malfoy was in charge of Hermiones kidnapping." Dumbledore felt terrible, if he had just listened to all the warnings Hermione would be safe, and no one here would be upset.  
  
"So," Ron spoke up for the first time that night "You could have stopped this from happening? You had information saying something like this would happen and YOU DIDN'T LISTEN TO IT?" He was staring at the headmaster with a mixture of utter disbelief and anger.  
  
"Ron!" Mrs. Weasley said "It is not fair for you to blame Professor Dumbledore for this, it was no ones fault."  
  
"It's ok Molly, I deserve that because it is my fault, I should have listened to the warnings. I should have realized that there would be some type of attack on one of Harry's friends." Dumbledore answered calmly.  
  
"So all this is because of me?" Harry asked slowly.  
  
"Not exactly Harry. It's just that Voldemort knows you would risk anything to save your friends." Dumbledore answered.  
  
"Well," Mrs. Weasley said, picking herself up from the ground(she had shaken so badly at the sound oh Voldemort's name that she fell out of her seat) "Why don't we all go to bed it's been a hard night and we all need to be well rested because tomorrow will be a long day." Slowly everyone left the kitchen until it was just Harry and Dumbledore left.  
  
"Professor?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes Harry?"   
  
"What do you think the chances of us finding Hermione are?"  
  
"Well," Dumbledore sighed, "If it was Lucius Malfoy that took her, we will have a hard time finding her."  
  
"Why?" Harry asked, feeling sick to his stomach.  
  
"Well, when Lucius Malfoy hides something it stays hidden." With that Dumbledore disapparated leaving Harry to think about everything that had happened, and went to bed much later feeling very guilty. He looked towards the bed that Ron was laying and noticed that he was awake too. Harry didn't say anything to him, but vowed that he would get Hermione home, no matter what.   
  
Another Author's Note: Hey, I'm trying to make these updates a little longer, so if it takes me longer to update, I'm sorry. It's just that I always hate it when the updates are really short, so I'm trying to make these ones longer. Please R&R whether you like it or not. 


End file.
